


Confession

by Hollabackhotrod



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Scenarios, it can be read as a reader insert if you want, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 10:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10512105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollabackhotrod/pseuds/Hollabackhotrod
Summary: Heyo first time posting anything ive written, feedback is welcome. this can be read as a reader insert if you so prefer, just replace her name with your own.





	

Prompt:   
“Come on I’m only teasing!”  
“Ha, you’re so lucky I love you.”  
“Wait….what?”

It was a normal meal, well as normal as one gets with the straw hat crew. She was sure that to any outsider it would be quite a spectacle. Plenty of things were thrown, an obscene amount of food was eaten and there was a lot of yelling, so all in all normal. Now that dinner was over it was time to clean up. Everyone had already left the dining area to go back to whatever they were doing before, leaving only Sanji and herself present in the now oddly quiet space. Jack always enjoyed the time she had alone with the chef, they would always chat while preparing meals, mainly chatter about chopping techniques and such about the food and cleaning up after the results of their hard work was enjoyed. She had a certain fondness for the comfortable companionship she could find with him at times, be it in silence or playful banter. She was on drying duty tonight while sanji scrubbed the dishes, they fell into the familiar rhythmic task quickly. A comfortable silence soon came into the kitchen as they worked and she looked over at him. A thoughtful look crossed her features, she knew the cook was quite the flirt with the ladies and yet whenever he was with her he seemed to relax, certainly he would do anything she asked him to but he wasn't so...flamboyant about it. To say she was simply glad for this would be an understatement. He was always so high strung and desperate to please...not to mention loud and she could help but feel that side of him seemed fake, although she knew he meant all of it wholeheartedly. She was snapped out of her thoughts when she noticed him looking at her intently and vaguely realized he had said something to her.   
“Oh! Sorry did you say something?” 

“I said I think that plate is as dry as it's gonna get, also you're stareing...something on your mind?” the question had a flirtatious lilt to it that was just so sanji that she suddenly got flustered by her own conflicting emotions for him.

“O-Oh ah sorry about that I was just lost in thought haha” her laugh trailed off as she tried to hide the blush that was steadily creeping up her neck

“Aw come on Jackie don't clam up on me, I was only teasing” 

Oh, right...teasing...a thought suddenly intruded her mind that maybe he was only so relaxed around her because he wasn't attracted to her at all...she suddenly felt terrible and a flood of sadness and insecurity overcame her and a frown made itself present on her face. Sanji noticed the change immediately.

“Hey what's wrong” She looked up and saw the concern on his face and it only made her feel worse

“Im fine, dont worry about it” she said bluntly, wincing at how it sounded because she didn't mean to sound so angry. She totally killed the mood.

He looked over at her clearly unimpressed or convinced by her answer, he waited a beat to see if she would say anything before having an internal battle but ultimately rolling his eyes and muttering to himself “sure...but you are so lucky that I love you too much to ask”. He didn't want to press her for fear of making her uncomfortable or angry so he just went back to washing dishes almost missing the look of utter shock and jubilance on her face he did a double take before smiling at her with a curious look on his face “what?” he asked feeling relieved that she at least wasn't upset anymore

“Wait...what did you just say” she asked squinting at him with a slightly guarded but it did little to hide the hopeful look in her eyes and smile

“What do you mean?” he was just confused now, he broke eye contact as he thought back to what he said then it dawned on him and a blush furiously bloomed over him “A-ah that” she grinned at him

“So did you mean it?” from seeing his reaction she was damn near giddy

“O-Of course I did!” he said a little louder than necessary, he was clearly flustered..and it only went to prove further that she thought his over the top dramatic flirting wasn't how he actually was when he was flirting

“Oh good” she said taking a dish from his hands that he hadn't realized he was holding “because I love you too”

At those words his soul left his body, he couldn't handle it anymore and he collapsed. After hearing Jackie's frantic yelling the whole crew pretty much busted into the kitchen guns ablazing only to find her trying to gently shake a dazed, lovestruck sanji back into comprehension. 

“What did you do kiss him?” zoro asked smugly

“What no, I just said that I loved him too and he freaking died”

“Oh” he said grinning widely when sanji moaned out

“Yeah ‘Oh’ somebody get chopper before his soul leaves his damn body”

They all scattered in search of the medic, including chopper himself who was apparently part of the crowd. Jack just facepalmed and sighed a laugh, this was not how she imagined telling Sanji how she felt.

**Author's Note:**

> Ive been doing a dialogue prompts with these 2 characters, and i have plenty more prompts to go through....so expect more of this kind of content. Thank you for reading!


End file.
